Inuyasha Interviews: Naraku
by The Moof
Summary: A really poor interviewer tries to interview Naraku with very funny results!


Naraku's Interview

You see a raven haired, green eyed woman sitting on a chair and the demon known as Naraku sitting in the chair next to her. Then the interviewer says, "Welcome to the first of a series of interviews involving the cast of Inuyasha. Our first victim is Naraku. Welcome Naraku."

The interviewer shakes Naraku's hand."

"Hello." Says Naraku

Clearing her throat, the interviewer asks Naraku the first question. "The question on everybody's mind is when you have the Shikon jewel complete what are you going to do with it?"

Then giving an overly happy smile to the interviewer, Naraku says, "Well I'm going have the jewel grant me my wish."

Then the interviewer asks him, "Which is?"

"To open a successful chain of pizza shops that specializes in mushrooms and pineapples."

The interviewer looks at Naraku with a very perplexed look on her face and asks, "Okay. Will this pizza chain have a name?"

Then smiling proudly Naraku then says, "It will be called Nutty Naraku's Pretty Pizza Palace. Kind of catchy isn't it." Naraku was sounding overly bubbly about the shop's name.

The Interviewer on the other hand was getting a very weird vibe from this weirdo. "Yes, catchy. Well then, will you tell us who will supply your pizza toppings?"

Then with a look on Naraku's face like he was in semi-deep thought, "I haven't figured out who will supply most of the toppings yet, but I do have a reliable source for the mushrooms. Shippo."

Blinking her eyes in shock, the interviewer then asked in confusion, "Shippo??? As in the same Shippo who hangs around Inuyasha's group Shippo?"

Naraku looked at her and nodded his head, "Yes, that's the same Shippo."

The interviewer was thinking to herself '_Why in the heck??? What ever.' _ "Okay then. Next question. Why do you wear a white baboon pelt?"

"Because my hero is Vegeta from Dragonball Z and I also pretend to be a super saiyan like him." Said Naraku as he jumped out of his seat and pretended to fly across the room.

"Zoom, zoom, zoom. Zoom, zoom, zoom."

Now getting annoyed with him, the interviewer quickly snaps at him, "Now you're being ridiculous. Please sit back down." '_Vegeta. Whatever.' _"Let's try another topic. Okay, how about this. Why are you so fascinated with Kikyo?"

Finally sitting down, Naraku then says, "She's a forbidden fruit to me. Her being a priestess and me being the sicko that I am. It's the whole sexual taboo thing."

Sighing in some relief, the poor interviewer then says, "Now that makes since. I can believe that. Okay, next question. I say a word and you say the next word that comes to mind."

Nodding his head in agreement Naraku says, "Sure."

"Okay, let's begin. Blue."

"Dixie Cup." Said Naraku.

Our interviewer gives Naraku a weird look. "Buffalo."

"Chicken wings."

The interviewer shook her head, "Flower."

Naraku then peeped, "Popcorn popper."

"Rock." Asked the Interviewer.

Naraku then piped up, "Eggs Florentine."

The poor interviewer smacked her head with her index cards and then asked, "Telephone booth."

"Doctor Who."

"Cube." Asked the interviewer, dreading what would come out of his mouth next.

"Borg." Said Naraku with a huge grin on his face.

Thinking to herself, _'He must watch to much science fiction shows.' _"Innie."

Then jumping out of his chair again and pointing behind the interviewer Naraku screeched, "Inuyasha!"

Looking all over the room the interviewer asks, "Wha, where?"

Then jumping down like he was in a panic, Naraku screams, "Here!"

The interviewer was looking all over the place, "I don't see him."

"She's cheese and crackers." Said Naraku as he points at the interviewer.

Now feeling like an idiot, the interviewer then snaps at him, "Knock that off!"

Sitting back down in his chair Naraku Starts singing. "Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door!"

The interviewer was fuming now. "Quit it."

Giving her an evil grin, Naraku then says, "Nnn…. No!"

"This isn't funny anymore." Scolds the interviewer.

Then he starts to copy everything she says, "This isn't funny anymore."

"Stop it." Snapped the interviewer again.

"Stop it."

Ripping up her index cards the interviewer screamed, "Stop copying me!"

Naraku then screamed back at her, "Stop copying me!"

Pulling out a remote control from her pants pocket, the interviewer then said in a heap of frustration. "Okay. That's it!"

Pushing a big red button on the remote, we see an anvil land on Naraku's head; knocking him out.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, the interviewer then says to the audience, "Well that should end this interview. The next interview will be with another cast member from Inuyasha. I just hope it the next interview isn't as odd as this one, but I have a funny feeling that it will only get worse. Until next time, see you later."


End file.
